Dinner Date
by accionix
Summary: Aunt Ginny takes care of Draco and Hermione's boys for the night so naturally they'd go out to dinner. Fluffy one-shot. DRAMIONE


A short little drabble of Hermione and Draco at a restaurant while Aunt Ginny babysits their two boys for the night.

Completely short, and I felt the need to get this story off my chest. I need married Dramione fluff, and you do too, so here you go!

* * *

"It's lovely that we get to have dinner with just the two of us for once."

Although she wished her two boys were there with them, Hermione Granger thought that it was nice to finally have a night without the kids. She missed them both dearly, tucked away in bed and sleeping soundly with their aunt Ginny, Hermione was so happy to finally have some alone time with her husband.

Hermione looked around the restaurant, the atmosphere quiet and exceedingly romantic with dim lights, red tablecloths, and chairs, coincidentally matching the red wine that she was drinking. Her eyes fell on her husband, Draco Malfoy, who sat across from her, hair slicked back, comfortably wearing a casual muggle suit and looking perfectly dashing as all Malfoys do. He is drinking his regular favorite, firewhiskey, and she a 1961 Chateau La Mission Haut Brion Pessac Leognan. Hermione's favorite and Draco didn't hesitate to ask the waiter to bring out the special wine she had loved the most.

When Ginny had volunteered to take care of the kids that day, she couldn't contain her excitement. She owled Draco immediately and told him that she wanted to spend some alone time with him, and he wasted no time preparing either. He asked her where she wanted to go and she told him to surprise her. And he certainly did, not expect Draco taking her to a muggle restaurant. A beautifully _expensive _restaurant, she might add. Which was all perfectly planned in Draco Malfoy fashion of course, she thought to herself.

Hermione wanted to impress Draco by wearing his favorite dress and color. She wore a green fitting dress that was cut just above her knees, with a trumpet neckline, praising Merlin that she had not worn red or she'd have matched the restaurant. Her shoes were simple black pumps that were probably her most comfortable, yet fashionable pair, that paired perfectly with the dress and hair tied in a messy chignon.

Their dinner date uninterrupted, went on as he continued to listen to her talk about her day: politics, work, their kids, and he smiles. He notices the twinkle in her eyes when she discusses all sorts of subjects she becomes devoted to. He loves that about her. The genuine smile, her warm heart, the passion. He's so content with his life, _with her_, that he granted the words that escaped his lips.

"I love you," he says like it was the first time he had said it to her out loud.

She stops midway through her discussion of morals in magic and pauses before she smiles at him.

"What was that for?" Her eyebrows arch, pretending that the words had not affected her, with their 10 years of marriage and all, but the apparent blush on her face and the giggle that bubbles out of her mouth, still made it clear that Draco could still surprise her once in a while.

"No reason, just felt like saying it," he said simply, shrugging carelessly but at the same time, clearly amused by her blushing face.

Her eyes softened, touched by his words because Draco Malfoy never showed affection in public. She took his hand and placed it on her lips.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy, and don't you forget that," she grinned as she got up to lean over the table and kiss him on the lips.

Hermione knew that when they had shared their first kiss, that he was the one. Marrying him, having kids, _growing old_, she could not think of anyone else to be with. She was at her happiest, she thought, and she knew he was in the same place as her.

"Cheers," he exclaimed, as she sat back down to raise her glass, he tapped his glass of firewhiskey to her glass of red wine with a loud clink.

"You've managed to snag a nice quiet restaurant, by the way. I am impressed," she smiled. Indeed she was impressed, normal muggles would have to reserve months before even being able to even set foot into this restaurant. No doubt her husband had the ability and connections to procure a table for them both in such short notice.

"Well, dear wife," he waved his hand flippantly in the air and Hermione felt a gloating coming on, "you _are_ married to Draco Malfoy, love. I can make anything you wish to happen, I can make all your _dreams_ come true," he winked. The corner of his mouth rising into that famous arrogant smirk he always wore when his ego was growing the size of an elephant.

Her eyes rolled in good nature and completely regretted the ego boost she had given him and laughed.

"Oh, please if you weren't married to me, your lovely wife _Hermione Granger_, you'd never be able to book such a high end muggle restaurant, _muggle _mind you." She boasted and returned his arrogant smirk back to him.

Draco shook his head, drank his wine and laughed as he continued to watch his lovely wife's chin rise knowing he had lost the argument this time.

* * *

**What do you think? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
